ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Omnitrix
The Omnimatrix (also called the Omnitrix) is a watch-like device that can transform the wearer into different sapient alien species, providing the Omnitrix has a DNA sample of said species. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch, its face plate being square and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Modes Other Features *Like the prototype, the Omnitrix has a two-way communication with Plumber Badges. **It has a voicemail system. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix by the two being used to transform at the same time. This allowed the two to transform into the same alien, even if it is locked on one of the Omnitrixes. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix is programmed to only work for Ben. If some outside forces alter Ben, it won't work until some other identification is met, such as his voice. If this isn't the same either, then it will accept stating that Ben is scared of peacocks. *The Omnitrix can send out a distress signal and has a built-in homing device that allows Azmuth to find it. *The Omnitrix will automatically transform the user into an alien able to survive the conditions if the user enters a life threating location. *Unlike the prototype, the Omnitrix has a digital watch function. *Unlike the prototype, the Omnitrix doesn't afix itself to the user once placed on, able to be worn like a loose bracelet. This made it easier to be removed, able to be slipped off. *Unlike the prototype and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix doesn't transform the user into an alien that they didn't select. However, according to Azmuth, it only appears to do this because Ben hits the Omnitrix too hard, causing the timeout function to a random something. 'Master Control' *According to Azmuth, he may unlock the Master Control for Ben on his 18th birthday, confirming that the Omnitrix does have a Master Control, although what it offers is currently unknown. 'User Access' *Touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed gave various effects, such as turning the user back to normal or into another alien. 'Voice Command' The Omnitrix had Voice Command, which allowed the user to manipulate the Omnitrix via verbal commands. 'Display' *The Omnitrix displays a holographic ring with icons based on the alien's head/face. By sliding their finger over the Omnitrix, the aliens would scroll. 'Randomizer' The Randomizer function transforms the user into a random alien for a short period of time before changing to a different one. It does this a few times before timing out. Another way it works is that it transforms the user into a random alien for a very short time before timing out. Weaknesses The Omnitrix can be hacked. The Omnitrix can't/won't scan the DNA of the Ultimate Forms or beings from Ledgerdomain. Wearers Unlocked Aliens NOTE: Aliens that were unlocked on the Ultimatrix or earlier are left blank. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Azmuth's creations